


Dinge, die du mit knirschenden Zähnen gesagt hast

by gingerbatch33



Series: Things you have done [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sherlock, Fluff, Funny, M/M, but a cute angry, laughing john
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbatch33/pseuds/gingerbatch33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es regnet in London und John kann nicht aufhören, Sherlock auszulachen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinge, die du mit knirschenden Zähnen gesagt hast

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!“ zischte Sherlock, was John nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Aber es ist wahr!“ sagte John, als er sich den Bauch hielt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Oh Gott. Ich kann nicht mehr!“ 

Stundenlang hatte es nun schon so heftig in London geregnet, dass kein einziges der unzähligen Taxis der Stadt frei gewesen war, um den einzigen Consulting Detektiv der Welt nach Hause zu bringen. So musste Sherlock sich geschlagen geben und den Weg von New Scottland Yard nach Hause zu Fuss in Angriff nehmen.

„Warum hast du denn nicht einfach die U-Bahn genommen?“ fragte John, der sein Buch nun weg legte. Etwas viel Spannenderes spielte sich gerade in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer ab.

Murmelnd antwortete Sherlock auf die eben gestellte Frage und liess zur selben Zeit seinen völlig durchnässten Mantel von seinen Schultern gleiten. Mit einem lauten Geräusch fiel er auf den Boden.

„Wie war das?“ fragte John und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Sorry Sherlock. Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen. Du weisst schon. Regen und alles.“ 

„Na schön!“ rief Sherlock plötzlich. „Ich habe mein ganzes Geld für Tee ausgegeben! Und meine Brieftasche mit meinem übrigen Geld liegt hier auf dem Tisch!“ 

Mit einer dramatischen Handbewegung nahm Sherlock die schwarze Brieftasche, die sich zwischen Büchern und Notizen befand, hervor, wedelte damit vor Johns Gesicht hin und her und warf sie anschliessend wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

Johns Antwort darauf war eine weitere Lachattacke. 

„Oh du siehst nicht nur wie eine aus, du benimmst dich auch genau so!“ sagte John unter Atemnot. 

Sherlocks Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem dünnen Strich. Mit einem kurzen nicken und dem heben der Augenbraue bestätigte er sich selber sein nächstes Vorgehen.

Wäre John nicht so davon abgelenkt gewesen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, hätte er bemerkt, wie sich Sherlock entschlossen umdrehte und in die Küche ging. Er hätte das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Schranktür bemerkt und ebenso das kurz darauf ertönende Rauschen von Wasser.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Sherlock zurück zum Sofa, auf dem sein Mitbewohner lag und sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

„Was hast du-„ fing John an zu sprechen, doch seine Frage konnte er nicht zu Ende stellen, denn Sherlock hatte mit voller Entschlossenheit das Glass, das er eben gerade aufgefüllt hatte, über John ausgeleert.

Mit einem Schrei (der John später als 'männlich-tief' bezeichnen würde) versuchte er sich hinter seinen Händen vor dem kleinen Wasserfall zu schützen.

„So.“ sagte Sherlock mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Jetzt sehen wir beide aus wie… Wie hast du es nochmals genannt? Ah ja… Eine nasse Katze.“

Die beiden Männer schauten sich lange an, bis sie beide es nicht länger aushalten konnten und anfingen laut zu lachen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo! Meine Abschlussprüfungen sind nun durch und ich hoffe, dass ich nun etwas mehr Zeit finde, hier etwas mehr aktiv zu sein! Immerhin habe ich schon einiges in meinem Notizbuch! (Es muss nur abgetippt und bearbeitet werden)
> 
> Danke fürs lesen :)


End file.
